warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Geheimnis des Waldes/Kapitel 8
|Jahreszeit=Blattleere |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 7 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 9}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 8. Kapitel aus dem Buch Geheimnis des Waldes. Verweise Sicht *Feuerherz Charaktere *Tüpfelblatt *Borkenpelz *Langschweif *Sturmwind *Sandsturm *Farnpfote *Buntgesicht *Wolkenjunge *Aschenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Rauchjunges (nicht namentlich) *Tigerkralle *Gelbzahn *Braunschweif *Dunkelstreif Erwähnte Charaktere *Steinfell *Nebelfuß *Graustreif *Silberfluss *Weißpelz *Mausefell *Maispfote *Dornenpfote *Wieselpfote *Blaustern *Rußpfote *Fetzenstern (nicht namentlich) *Eichenherz Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Gesichtslose Königin Sonstige Orte *Wald **DonnerClan-Lager ***Kinderstube **Sandkuhle Tiere *Star *Amsel *Maus *Eichhörnchen *Dachs *Zecke Heilmittel und Gifte *Todesbeeren Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Wunde Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: DonnerClan, Frischbeute, FlussClan, SternenClan, Fellkugel *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen, Streuner *Clanränge: Junges, Königin, Krieger, Zweiter Anführer, Schüler, Ältester, Heiler, Anführer *Zeit: Morgendämmerung, Blattleere, Mondelang, Herzschlag, Blattfrische *Redewendung: "Großer SternenClan!", "Dem SternenClan sei Dank", "Fliegende Igel" Wissenswertes *Seite 102: Der Satzrest "(...) in their usual places." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 90 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 102: "Zu einem Treffen mit Silberfluss!" - Dies ist eigentenlich kein Ausruf, sondern nur eie Feststellung (vgl. Seite 90 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 103: Es ist die Rede von einer "kalten Wintersonne". Die Clans benutzen statt Winter aber eigentlich den Begriff "Blattleere". *Seite 104: Das zweite niemals vom Satz "(...), dass dies Todesbeeren seien und sie niemals, niemals davon essen dürften." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 92 von Forest of Secrets, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 105: Der Satzrest "As the three cats crept forward, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 92 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 105: Der Satzrest "(...), his eyes darting from side to side." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 93 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 105: Das Wort gefangen vom Satz "Du hast sie schließlich gefangen und (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 93 von Forest of Secrets, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 107: Der Satzrest "Fireheart rushed over and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 95 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 108: Das Wort gewesen vom Satz "Wo bist du denn gewesen?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 96 von Forest of Secrets, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 108: Das Wort überall vom Satz "Überall hab ich nach dir gesucht!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 96 von Forest of Secrets, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 109: Der Satzrest "All the while he was speaking, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 96 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 110: Gelbzahn wird mit Maispfote übersetzt. *Seite 112: Das Wort Blaustern vom Satz "Soviel ich weiß, ist Blaustern die Anführerin des Clans." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 99 von Forest of Secrets, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 112: Der Satz "Her flattened face appeared over the edge of the rock, creased with worry." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 99 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 112: Der Satzrest "(...), but before he entered the gorse tunnel (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 100 von Forest of Secrets) Quellen en:Forest of Secrets/Chapter 8 Kategorie:Verweise